


Pearlapis NSFW Challenge

by WinterSorceress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Mirror Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is but one rule: Don't get caught.</p><p>All the chapters contained are NSFW one shots, following the prompts of the NSFW OTP Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearlapis NSFW Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> To take a break from my current stories, I decided to pick a prompt from this [OTP challenge](http://wistfulscribe.tumblr.com/post/44594729909/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw) and chose Day 12 (Fingering) for Pearlapis. I also added a certain kink to the mix (in front of a mirror) because i t just seemed to suit them.  
> [Playlist Used](http://8tracks.com/gokhanesque/you-make-me-feel-alive-1)

Quizzical navy eyes stared back at her from a face of sky blue. Though, as simple as one’s reflection usually was, it was an ordeal she had yet to adjust to. Fortunately, there was one who had volunteered to assist her, the very same gem at her shoulder, her slender hands positioned delicately on her hips.

            However, this seemed a more unusual session. True, Pearl had made it her mission to support her in conquering her recently discovered fear of mirrors, spectrophobia, as the more technical gem had called it, but this time, she had made a point to host in Steven’s bathroom, behind closed doors. The reason responsible was one that, at the moment, Lapis could not fathom. She trusted her nonetheless and postponed any questions, waiting patiently for her to begin.

            “Before we start, I must say, your progress has been quite impressive. You have much to be proud of,” Pearl praised her brightly, beaming at her in the small bathroom mirror.

            “Don’t forget, you’re the one who’s been by my side this whole time. I couldn’t have done it without you…” admitted the water gem, unable to resist a faint blush as she briefly averted her eyes. It was hard not to recall the compliments her girlfriend had poured over her like water during each session, easily replacing her fear with something much more. “I really appreciate all you’ve done for me. Not bad for a ‘crystal clod’. Eeep!”

            Her playful remark was answered promptly by a smooch to the cheek, quick and true, and set her giggling.

            “Now if you’re done being a darling, we should begin. I’m not sure how much longer we’ll have before Steven needs this room…”

            Still puzzled by the logic surrounding this location, Lapis attempted a side glance. “But why are we in here anyway? Can’t we just use the mirrors we used before?”

            Pearl, however, ignored her inquiry completely. “What do you see, Lapis?”

            Her avoidance was somewhat bewildering, though she tried not to think much of it. After all, it was as the taller gem claimed. They didn’t have time for unrelated questions. She guessed she had simply desired an extra sort of privacy.

            With resolve, the sorceress drew her eyes forward, focusing intently on the matter at hand. “…I see…my reflection, and yours as well,” she answered evenly. Though her response seemed plain enough, there remained a small shiver that danced up her spine at the sight of herself framed in the pane of glass. It was only all her hours of practice that prevented her from breaking down into a downright panic. She swallowed tensely, fighting off the swell of trepidation with the force of her will alone. “Nothing more.”

            “Wonderful,” her partner hummed pleasantly. Her fingers flexed comfortably against her waist. “How does it make you feel? Is there anything that stands out?”

            Concentrating deeper on the image before her, the gem pinpointed her emotions. Slowly, solace settled over her, as she realized that the fear that once haunted her had all but ebbed away. No longer did she feel the urge to hide or fight. Instead, she felt calm and secure, safe, and it was a beautiful experience. Above all, a more certain emotion warmed her chest under Pearl’s tender gaze.

            “…I feel love…” she declared, voice quiet with meaning. “For myself…and for you.”

            “How delightful…” Pearl chimed, her lips drifting ever closer to her ear. She felt her hands slide away from their previous position, tracing their way down the outside curve of her thighs, but thought little of it, too immersed in her success. “You do appear to be making great strides, darling. But…is there more, something…new perhaps?”

            Her bizarre inquiry only left Lapis all the more perplexed. “I don’t…understand what…” she began to question, eyebrows stitched together in her confusion. Then she felt it, an adventurous hand, brazen yet nimble, pressing against the inside of her leg, wandering higher, teasingly slow. Quite abruptly, she found herself biting back a groan as the first sparks of arousal threatened to tremble through her nerves. “O-oh…Pearl…W-what are you…”

            “Oh, I hope you don’t mind. I just thought we could…celebrate…” she murmured, voice low and suggestive. “We don’t get to very often, so…why not now? Maybe then…you’d get to see your own beauty…in a different light…”

            Those words sent shudders up her physical form. It was almost difficult to comprehend that this was the same gem that she first laid eyes on those many months ago, nervous and uptight. This was no doubt the result of her influence on the pearl. No longer was Pearl reluctant to sample the unknown or unchaste, and the water gem knew she had only herself to thank for that, and she would do so immensely.

            First things first, however.

            “Here? In Steven’s bathroom? I’m afraid you might be rubbing off on me, Pearlly…” she remarked with a wry chuckle, though anticipation stirred her core. “…But if you believe we can get away with this…by all means…show me what you have in mind…”

            “With pleasure…” agreed the pale gem at her back, her words sly and sensual. However, her hands drifted away to instead settle on her hips once more. “But first, this skirt has to go. I wouldn’t want such a troublesome barrier to hinder my plans.”

            Eager for that enticing touch, she huffed with mild impatience. “Help yourself…” she breathed, her invitation of a sultry quality. “Just don’t keep me waiting long…”

            She swore she could sense the way Pearl bit her lip at her needy urging before she happily complied, easing the fabricated fabric from her waist. Like water, it fell down her legs to pool at her feet. The chill that greeted the lower half of her physical form was a welcome one, but she needed more.

            “Why not undo the whole package, if you are to be so bold?” she suggested, not sparing her lover the alluring side glance she had to offer nor the way she accentuated her own chest to entice her further.  “I don’t bite...”

            Sure enough, those dainty fingers were soon fumbling with the ties securing her top, making short work of them despite their newfound jitteriness. Just like that, Lapis was introduced to a brand new experience that left her with chills, deep and relentless, being utterly exposed while her partner remained full clothed. Combined with the thrilling risk of being caught, it was enough to thoroughly prepare her. And judging by the heated breath at the back of her neck, she wasn’t the only one.

            “O-oh…” she heard Pearl stammer behind her, obviously overtaken by the sight before her. Delicately, she ghosted her fingers over her bare shoulders, making her shiver pleasantly. “Have I ever told you how…absolutely stunning you are?”

            “Several times actually…” Lapis admitted, averting her eyes and shrugging with slight bashfulness. It was true, how Pearl knew how to lavish love over those dear to her.

            “Hmm. Well, it’s simply not enough…” her lover declared nonetheless in her famous matter-of-factly tone, though the playfulness beneath it was not missed nor the way her hands began to explore, her fingers just barely gracing the curve of her breasts as they made their journey downwards. “You deserve more…so much more…”

            The groan that left her lips then was one of both appreciation and frustration, so bittersweet. “Nnn...Pearl...” she whined in the depths of her throat, looping an arm around the back of her neck for support. “You know...I never took you for a tease.”

            “It’s as you said, my dear. I learned from the best.” She then settled on her thighs, the frankness of her hold promising wonderful things, making her squirm where she stood in hopes of encouraging her to hurry her fun along. “But this isn’t about me, now is it? Just take a look for yourself.”

            Recalling the objective of Pearl’s supposed mission, the water gem managed to return her attention to the simple mirror before them. The view, compared to earlier, was vastly different, for obvious reasons. It heated her cheeks all the more, witnessing her own naked state of disarray, desperate and aroused, in Pearl’s clothed hold.

            “See? Aren’t you a pretty picture?” Pearl purred, lovingly brushing the side of her face with her free hand.

            Distracted by her own flustered image, Lapis Lazuli was unprepared for the probing finger that teased her moistening folds. She gasped sharply at the almost electrifying sensation, but found it fleeting, mischievously so. Pining for further contact, an imploring whimper escaped her as she wiggled her hips in search for that wondrous digit.

            “Pearl...please...”

            A thoughtful hum rumbled from the other’s throat. “Hmm...Well, since you asked so nicely...” she mused, turning her head to nuzzle her neck. “First things first, darling...It would be easier if you spread your legs a little more...”

            “O-oh...S-sorry...” Lapis uttered, face gaining another shade of blue as she complied, shuffling her feet apart a few inches. “Is t-that better?”

            Seemingly satisfied, the slender gem planted a zealous kiss at her nape. “Perfect...”

            As had been promised, she felt two agile fingers prod her slit experimentally, delicately, before at last delving inside her waiting core. Pleasure rippled through her nerves, drawing a small, heated moan from her lips as Pearl started to work her slowly, carefully. This had been what she had been waiting for, and she was far from disappointed, her body accepting them eagerly though craving more.

            “A-ah...Nnn...Pearl...” she groaned in the throes of encroaching pleasure. Hoping to grant her further access to her physical form, she released her lover to instead support herself with the counter, trembling ever so slightly. “L-like that...more...”

            “Contain yourself, love...” Pearl advised sweetly, enamored by her noises of delight as she pressed against her back closely. “You don’t want them to hear us, do you?”

            Scarcely a second after her reminder had been uttered, the fingers within her twitched and curved deeper. A keen threatened to bubble forth, stopped only by a swift hand to her mouth, barely stopping herself from giving them away. Yet, that was only the beginning.

            The deft thrusts only continued and even more intensely than before, impaling Lapis with ecstasy that filled the small room with her muffled cries.  Meanwhile, the hand previously at her cheek now cupped her breast, caressing and toying with the blue mound, as the lips at her neck rained affection upon its sensitive flesh. A thumb brushed her clit and she choked on a smothered scream of bliss, heat flushing throughout her body like wildfire.

            Ever so steadily, Lapis’s head was becoming a dizzying storm of static. Her world was nothing now, nothing but the fingers which thoroughly fucked her dripping cunt as her lover encompassed the whole of her. Her entire body buzzed with sensation, drowning her in pleasure scalding enough to fry her nerves. Frantic, she unabashedly rutted against her girlfriend’s digits, craving all of them as her core tightened to an almost maddening degree.

            The other gem’s name was the mantra that soon spilled from her lips, both a plea and a blessing, though none could hear; it was all she knew.

            “Lapis...Come here...” Pearl ordered, sounding just as winded as she gently urged her to face her. She barely caught a glimpse of her turquoise gaze, unfocused and glazed over with arousal, before she was devouring her mouth, swallowing her own name as her tongue caressed hers passionately. And all the while, her administrations too grew desperate, fighting to bring her to the brink.

            Overwhelmed, her legs threatening to give beneath her, she freed herself from her lover’s hungry kiss. “Pearl...Pearl...Oh please...more...more...so close...” she panted breathlessly, her hips bucking with abandon. “Mmmnn...Pearl...”

            “O-oh stars...” the pale gem groaned into her back. “You’re amazing, gorgeous, stunning. Perfect. You’re so perfect, Lapis. I love you...”

            As flattering as her words were, they would not satisfy her. In fact, for a fleeting moment, she feared that her love’s preoccupation with her beauty, in the throes of passion, would distract her from delivering her to climax. Much to her relief, those delightful fingers only worked harder, thrusting deeper than she had once thought possible, wracking her body with a euphoria that shook her to the core.

            “Look, my love. Just look. Behold yourself...” Pearl prompted her, her voice soft and inviting. “Behold yourself, undone and lost in pleasure. How brilliant...”

            Lapis found it an absolute miracle she was able to even lift her head at all, amidst the storm raging throughout her nerves. Nonetheless, she manage to comply, even as never-ending cries of pleasure poured from her parted lips, though small and quiet. Opening her eyes, on the other hand, was another battle all its own, but it was a battle she would not lose.

            Through dazed vision, she saw herself. Her navy hair was an unholy disheveled mess as the majority of her body flushed a dark blue in her passion. Unfocused, clouded eyes peered back at her as a mouth swollen from kisses panted for useless breaths and cried for release, connected to a craned neck decorated with the loving marks of her mate’s attention. It was truly something else witnessing this side of herself and, for a few moment, she couldn’t stop staring, even as she was forced to support herself with both arms, on the verge of buckling once more.

            An agile hand diverted her attention as it smothered her frenzied noises, clasping over her mouth with care. Perfect timing appeared to be just another one of Pearl’s specialties, providing her cover just as the fingers piercing her core reached a fever pitch. Her blissful screams returned with the skillful thumb that caressed her clit again and again, this time with a maddening relentlessness. It was just about enough for her euphoria to reach its very peek, rising in burning waves of pleasure poised to crash into her without mercy.

            Then there were those delicious lips, assaulting her precious gem with their soft warmth, so much like heaven. It ignited a glow of love that electrified every inch of her being, yanking her under as her climax washed over her, her body tensing as she wailed in her lover’s grasp. And yet, even still, Pearl’s digits milked her of every ounce of pleasure, from between her quaking legs, she had to offer until, at last, the ecstasy drained steadily from her exhausted limbs.

            Sated, she just about collapsed if not for the faithful gem who held her steady. Even as she briefly neared unconsciousness, her soothing words offered her comfort, easing her back to her senses and soon after, reminding her to find her legs. Words took somewhat longer to return, but the looks they exchanged, tender and passionate, were just as meaningful communicating volumes.

            “T-that...That was...incredible...” were the first words Lapis uttered, praising the brilliant gem she had been blessed to have before her. Unable to help herself, she smiled up at her affectionately, stroking her cheek lovingly. “Thank you...”

            Flattered by her gratitude, Pearl’s face gained a modest touch of color, miniscule compared to the degree it had sported just a few minutes prior. “Well...you know how I—“

            The water gem refused to allow her to finish, yearning to express her thanks in a vastly different manner. Fortunately, her girlfriend had little qualm with her interruption and sunk into it contently, allowing their tongues to dance once more, sliding against each other sensually. Taking advantage of her effective distraction, Lapis snatched for her target with a discreet hand.

She too had her own plans.

Satisfied with her prize, she pulled it free, gaining Pearl’s attention as it fell to the ground in a pool of dainty fabric, mirroring the ones her own had left behind. This time, the mild blush that painted her cheeks was one of bashfulness, the hints of her intentions more than clear. Her sash was just the first of her intended victims.

“Your turn, my darling Pearl...” she purred, already undressing her with her eyes. “...Care for a shower?”

It was hardly a question and, before either gem knew it, they were enveloped in a passionate embrace. Slowly, piece by piece, Pearl’s clothes fell under the water gem’s persistent hands, eager for their second round. And as the water flowed and the temperature rose, there remained only one rule:

Don’t get caught.


End file.
